The VCI children's trailer from 1996
The VCI Children's trailer from 1996 is a UK VHS trailer from Video Collection International Limited on the 30th of September 1996. Description VCI Children's videos promo consist of 13 different children's programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co, Rosie & Jim, Tots Video, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz. Voiceover *Jonathan Kydd Videos *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Fourways Farm - Four Seasons and Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories *Rosie and Jim - On Safari and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and Other Stories *Tots Video - Fun with French (Also available: ABC, Animal Adventures, & From April '97, Counting 1-2-3) *Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes (Based on the Best Selling Toy) *Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories (Based on the Best Selling Toy) Trivia * In the Long versions of the VCI children's trailer from 1996, After the Tots Video promo, It fades into two new VHS promos added in such as, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz. But in the Short versions, The Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz VHS promos are absent. Instead, After the Tots Video promo, It fades into the VCI children's overview. * At the end of the VCI children's trailer from 1996 video overview, The slogan at the bottom saying "Out Now on Video". But in The VCI children's trailer from 1997 video overview, The slogan is not included. Taken from #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection (Long & Short version) #Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes (Long version) #Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories (Long version) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime (Short version) #My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes (Long version) #My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games (Long version) #My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief (Long version) #Sky Dancers - Getting the Story/Lonely Heart/Dance, Jade, Dance (Long version) #Dragon Flyz - Son of Dread/Crystal Fire/The Defector (Long version) Gallery VCI.png|VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video. TheBrittAllcroftCompanylogo1.jpg|Introducing without further ado, that little locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please for Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 Title Sequence.png|Hold tight everyone, and take a ride on your favourite railway line. With Thomas the Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|And now you can sing along with Thomas too. Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 15.21.22.png|You never know when the animals are get up to on Fourways Farm. And the Raskly Rats are always there to get up to sorts of mischief for another, So it's bound to be loads of fun. Fourways Farm 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png Sooty 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sooty and the Gang are up today usual tricks. Not always at the right size of all. Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep. Ragdoll Productions (White Background).png Rosie and Jim 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Meanwhile Rosie and Jim are having adventures of their own. When they pack their bags and set off on safari. On Safari and Acrobats. Tots Video 1996 UK VHS Trailer.png|Tilly shows us the french can be lots of fun. And easy to learn in one of four programmes exclusively made for video. Fun with French, ABC and Animal Adventures. The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (1).png The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (2).png|And now two new characters both from the best selling toys. In the magical world above the clouds the sky queen has chosen five young students from earth to become the Sky Dancers. Sky Dancers based on the best selling toy now available to buy on video. The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (3).png The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (4).png|Sometime in the future the planet has been devastated by the great disaster. Now the Dragon Flyz are the only hold of the human race. a terrifying fight against evil. Dragon Flyz based on the based selling toy now available to buy on video. Massive of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now.png|"Masses of titles, hours of fun. Available Now." Video clips Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:Sky Dancers Category:Dragon Flyz Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Granada Television Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:BBFC U Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover) Category:Brite